


Birthday Love

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, smutty-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Cain and the reader sit on the couch before heading to the bunker for her birthday dinner and he’s very persuasive in postponing getting ready





	Birthday Love

Title: Birthday Love  
Pairing: Cain x Reader  
Word Count: ~600  
Warnings: fluff, smutty-ish  
Summary: Cain and the reader sit on the couch before heading to the bunker for her birthday dinner and he’s very persuasive in postponing getting ready  
…

“And you really want to celebrate with those morons?” A deep voice whispered in your ear, on instinct you leaned further back into his chest a sigh leaving your lips. Right now the idea of just staying in his arms sounded appealing too, the mental image of his mouth travelling just a little further down to you neck send a warm feeling low into your gut.  
“You know I want to see my best friends on my birthday” You replied shifting your body against his, trying to get even closer to his comfortable warmth. He always had a pretty high body temperature prompting you to tease him about being ‘hot as hell’ on more than one occasion. Most times that lead to amazing even hotter sex. Suddenly very aware of his breath on your neck and with the way your thoughts were already on their way to the gutter you shuddered a little.  
“That’s all you want for your birthday?” There was a teasing tone in his voice. He knew your body so well it hadn’t taken him long to register the way your thighs were carefully pressing closer together to create some small amount of friction. With an amused chuckle he blew a soft huff at your neck causing your body to completely shudder.  
“We already agreed to go for dinner” Your protest was small, especially as his lips finally found their way to your neck. It was only a small peck, a taste of what he could give you right here and now. But he was going to tease you first till you begged him for it. He loved seeing you struggle a little, because ultimately you both knew you would agree and let him have his way with you.  
“Lots of time before dinner” Another kiss, this time his lips stayed attached to your neck a little longer “Although I wouldn’t mind an entrée”  
“Classy” You commented, voice slightly trembling and your head thrown to one side to give him better access.   
“I’ll be all classy and dressed up for dinner” His voice was husky and right next to your ear again, already you missed them on your neck. Damn the things this man could do to you! “But right now I’d rather remove all those cloths first”  
You felt his beard tingle on your skin and you couldn’t take anymore. A small moan escaped your lips which seemed to please him. You could feel his smile right through the kiss on your special spot right below the ear. His teeth lightly scraped your skin there and you overstretched your head even more.  
“Please” Your voice was a trembling mess just like the rest of your body. Even after year of loving and being with the man he could still wrap you around his finger – and vice versa. Feeling like it was your turn to tease back you leaned back into him, rubbing your ass and back against his warm body. It earned you exactly the deep growl you were hoping for.  
“Bedroom or right here?” He asked, bringing his arms around your middle. One rubbed absent minded circles through the front of your jeans while the other started to slowly travel up your shirt.  
“Start here” You breathe hitched as the circles on your jeans became more insistent. You were going nowhere till he got his hand in there where you really needed it! “And round two in the shower?”  
“It’s your birthday, love” Cain whispered, resuming the task of kissing your neck in the most sinful ways. And it was going to be a good birthday at that, you thought, smiling and moaning softly at the same time.


End file.
